CEREZO DE LA NOCHE
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Todos creen que Sakura es debil, pero, una noche un pelinegro de su mismo equipo descubre la verdadera personalidad de la pelirosa. Mal summary; lo sé. Por favor, pasad y leed. Os lo agradezco.


Hola a todos los fans de Naruto.

Mi nombre es EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark; y, me encanta esta serie.

Os traigo un pequeño One-Shot con una de mis parejas favoritas: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

Está ambientada en la primera temporada de Naruto.

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo.

ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenece a su único creador Masashi Kimoto.

Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia corta.

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**CEREZO DE LA NOCHE.**

**Después de la última misión con Kakashi; todos se despidieron de todos y cada quién se marchó a su casa.**

**Kakashi, después de despedirse de sus alumnos; simplemente desapareció para aparecer en la copa mas alta de unos de los árboles; y, sentándose en una de las ramas gruesas de aquél grueso arbol; comenzó a leer su libro "educativo" titulado Icha Icha Paradise.**

**Naruto se marchó directo al Ichiraku; su puesto de comida favorito; donde se dispuso a comer ramen hasta rodar por los suelos. Pero, cual fué su sorpresa al encontrarse allí; no solamente a Iruka; quien siempre permanecía allí e invitaba al jinjuriki siempre que podía; sinó que, esa noche, se vió acompañado de una peliazul de cabello corto y ojos color perla. No se trataba nadie mas que de la heredera de los Hyugga; Hinata, quien sonrió timidamente al ver al ojiazul; y, esta, como recompensa, consiguió una zorruna sonrisa por parte del ninja y una invitación de ramen; quien, a pesar de su rostro sonrojado y estar a punto de sufrir un desmayo; aceptó.**

**Sasuke, después de marcharse; se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha; pero, antes de ir a su hogar, se dió una vuelta por la villa para poder reconocer antes el perímetro de esta; y, lograr así, poder derrotar al rubio hiperactivo que tenía como compañero de equipo, y, así, poder restregarle, como siempre, que era un perdedor y dejarlo en ridículo como siempre. El azabache sonrió arrogantemente ante el pensamiento formado; y, sin pensarlo dos veces; desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo; para aparecer instantáneamente en una de las cabezas de los kages.**

**Finalmente pero no menos importante; una pelirosa de ojos jade de nombre Sakura; caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha dispuesta a dirigirse a comprar unas pequeñas cosas que le hacían falta para cenar esa noche. **

**Esta joven de 14 años, andaba tranquilamente, hasta que, llegadas las 21:00 horas y ver que todavía le quedaba un buen tramo para llegar a su lugar de destino; decidió coger un pequeño callejón; sin saber que alguien la iba siguiendo; muy disimuladamente.**

**Estaba a punto de llegar al puesto donde estaban los alimentos que necesitaba; cuando, de la nada, siente como una mano le tapa la boca y la otra la coge de la cintura; intentando que no se moviera.**

**La figura misteriosa intentaba llevarsela para cumplir propositos no muy agradables; pero no podía, ya que, no podía moverla del sitio donde se encontraba la ojijade.**

**Mientras tanto, con los demás; Kakashi todavía estaba leyendo su librito; Naruto se encontraba dormido en la barra de Ichiraku; dejando a la pobre Hinata muy roja y avergonzada; y Sasuke, todavía se encontraba observando todo el perimetro; cuando, puede ver como Sakura está aprisionada por detrás por las una extraña figura, el ojinegro se dispuso a saltar a ayudar a su compañera cuando, de pronto, siente como un gran chakra fluye alrededor de toda la villa.**

**Esa gran cantidad de chakra procedía de la pelirosa; que cubría el cuerpo de esta con un aura verde.**

**De pronto, los ojos de la ojijade se vuelven un poco mas oscuros y saca una pequeña sonrisa arrogante; para a continuación, proseguir a coger los brazos de aquella sombra y doblárselos.**

**Prosiguió a golpearle en la boca del estómago; causando que escupiera sangre aquella figura; y finalizó elevándose por los suelos y golpeando con una gran bola verde salida de la palma de su mano la parte del corazón de este; logrando perforarlo y dejarlo allí tirado dejándolo en el otro mundo.**

**Finalmente, exhaló aire y se calmó; logrando así volver a la normalidad.**

**Después de todo; volvió a mirar su reloj y vió que eran las 21:15 horas; obteniendo así; que no llegara a comprar los alimentos que necesitaba; pero, le dió igual. Lo único que hizo fué dirigirse a su casa; no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo y sacando una última sonrisa lúgubre haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.**

**Sasuke se quedó asombrado al ver la acción de la joven contra aquél individuo; jamás imaginó que aquella flor tan indefensa ocultara un poder tan enorme e su frágil cuerpo.**

**Lo único que hizo fué añadir un comentario:**

-¡Hum...!¿Así que así eres; eh, Sakura?... Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres verdaderamente poderosa; y que, únicamente lo sacas por la noche.

Eres EL CEREZO DE LA NOCHE.

**Con ese comentario desapareció entre la oscuridad de aquella noche cargada de sorpresas.**

Hasta aquí este One-Shot.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor mandadme reviews; quisiera saber vuestras opiniones.

Acepto de toda clase.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Se despide de vosotros:

EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.


End file.
